Last Dawn
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: Alice and Jasper adopt a newborn that Carlisle turned. He soon meets a werewolf girl named Lee and they fall in love. However, the Volutri hear of this and will do anything to stop it. Will another war ensue? Will our lovers hold out? Abandoned.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but alas, I don't.

_A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I was interested in doing this, after I saw what great success some people were having with long-term Twilight stories. I really was inspired. I would like to thank PrincessSoloria and her story Now or Never, which inspired me to do this. So I wondered, what would happen if a werewolf imprinted on a vampire and the said vampire fell in love with the said werewolf? Then I wondered: what if Alice and Jasper adopted the vampire? It all came from there. So, do enjoy the prologue to…Epiphany! _

I knew this was prohibited but I couldn't help it. I laid against the warm fur and let it engulf me. This was forbidden, and I felt awful. But after all, why did Adam and Eve take the fruit? They shouldn't have but they did. They wouldn't have taken it if it hadn't been mysterious and looked juicy and red. Had it been a zucchini, I'm convinced Eve would've just said 'no thanks' to the serpent and went on with her shopping.

The sounds were coming closer but I bid myself to remain calm. Our oblivion was rushing toward us, yet we stayed together, savoring the very last seconds. The wolf under me whined quietly. I petted her fur, making sure to engrave it on my memories.

I waited for a minute. They would be here soon. Too soon, had someone asked me. Lee shrugged a little to signal that she wanted to change. I got up off her and looked away. I heard her writhing in pain and then turned back when she sighed.

"This is stupid. We should go." She told me matter-of-factly.

I turned to look at her. She was smirking that smirk I knew too well. Her hair was brown, short and cropped, and her skin was like light chocolate. I pulled her into a hug. "Oh gosh…" I was so nervous.

"Bye Milo…I love you." She kissed me quickly before we were interrupted. Shadowy figures of those who had long-forgotten their pasts emerged through the descending darkness.

The tallest laughed. It was a dark and rich laugh, a laugh that sent chills down my spine. "The fruit has been eaten!" The other vampires in the vicinity laughed. Two pale hands shot out from the cloak and lifted the hood. Before us, stood a lanky vampire (even lankier than me) with a pale face and dark, silky hair.

"Natalie…" I growled.

"Milo." She smirked.

Two other vampires came up and removed their hoods. They were revealed to be Vincent, Natalie's mate, and Jane, who was older than them but had taken on the role of make-shift child.

Vincent was tall and had a larger build. His crimson eyes met my golden ones. "You have chosen your doom. She knows too much. She will die and you with her."

Jane bared her teeth in a dark smile and stepped toward me. Instantly, a pain too dark and too impossible to understand entered me. I knew it wasn't real, so I stood shakily and growled, setting all my determination on her. Jane fell to the ground, screaming.

Both Vincent and Natalie growled. "You've signed your death wish."

I took a breath and waited; this could be messy. Lee took my hand and frowned at me. She squeezed hard, I squeezed back.

Before I knew it, I was thinking about how all this began…

A/N: I hope you liked it! It'll get better from here, I promise. Say "forbidden fruit" in your review, if you've read my author notes!


	2. Chapter One: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, thought I do own the characters Milo and Lee and some of the various Volutri members, so don't use them without asking me first.

_A/N: Well, here's the first chapter! I guess this isn't a bit hit yet, but hopefully people will start reviewing more and liking it. So, if you know anyone who is a Twilight fan, please recommend it. I promise the story will get better, just hang tight. Well, enjoy!_

I remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday. I know its cliché to say, but really, I do remember it like that. I remember the doctor coming in and telling me that I had cancer and that I would be dead in the next twenty-four hours. I remember the look on his face when he told me and how the nurse started to cry.

Its weird being told that you're going to die. I guess one should feel frightened and angry or something. But I wasn't. I didn't have any family; it would've been better that way. Sort of like getting rid of a fly that you don't need in your house or throwing away clothes you don't need anymore.

But then everything changed. I remember another doctor coming in; he said his name was Doctor Cullen. He said that he had a cure for this, if I wanted it, and there was a couple interested in adopting me.

I was hooked then.

I agreed and suddenly he was locking the door and telling me this story about vampires and that he was a vampire, hence his paleness and good-looks, and that the cure was becoming a vampire.

I was a little freaked but still up for anything that would give me a family. He left the room then, and came back. Apparently he had convinced the doctors to let him take me to another clinic that might treat me.

Helping me out to his car, he drove me home. Once there I met the family including the two people who wanted to adopt me. So maybe they looked only a few years older than me, but I loved them instantly and I knew that soon I would call Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen "mom" and "dad."

So then Dr. Cullen, who said I should call him Carlisle, bit me and I remember immense pain. That must've lasted a while, a couple of days at most.

And then I woke up and I count that as the day I began living.

The first thing I saw, was the face of my new aunt, Bella Swan. She was the youngest vampire and had been married to Uncle Edward only last year.

"Hey there!" She greeted.

I felt slightly disoriented but smiled weekly. "Hi." I breathed.

"Feeling better?"

"Is it over?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"Then I'm feeling wonderful." I laughed, slightly relived.

Just then, Alice and Jasper, or mom and dad, entered the room. Mom ran over to hug me, spritely jubilant as always. "Hey mom…" I smiled, feeling my new fangs.

Dad was grinning lopsidedly and hugged me after mom was done. "Wow." I cocked my head to the side. "It's so weird being hugged by people who are almost my own age and calling them my parents."

Edward had appeared next to Bella. "You'll get used to it."

Bella crossed her arms, looking bitter. "I did."

Esme and Carlisle entered the room, each hugging and congratulating me while Emmett grinned and Rosalie stood with her arms folded.

Alice was beaming so much that I thought her face might break. "So, why not go celebrate?"

"What will we do?" I was surprised that find that Rosalie had actually spoken. She seemed incredibly moody ever since I entered the house.

"We could go hunting." I didn't see who suggested the idea but instantly I felt a hunger like nothing I've never felt before. It wasn't a craving in the stomach, more like in the upper region of my chest, like when you want something really bad.

The family was silent as they watched me. I guess they must've known this would happen. The world around me seemed to take on a red tint and all I wanted was just to feed.

Alice, seeing my crazed look, took my arm, though I wasn't aware of it. "Come on now Milo." She seemed to thoroughly enjoy being a mother. "Let's get you outside."

I was still unaware of the words being said. That is to say, I could hear them and knew they meant something but was too hungry to care. Emmett was worried, though I couldn't understand why. "Is that safe?" He asked.

There was silence before Carlisle broke it. "He's not like other vampires. He's not as angry… I don't know why though."

They were all quiet, expect for Alice who was whispering things like "now, one more step." Or "We're almost there."

Jasper, however, was at my side watching me carefully. Every now and then, he'd help Alice get me down another step. Deep down, I felt guilty for being this way in front of my new family. But I secretly hoped that maybe they'd dealt with it before.

Aunt Bella had her hand on my back, and I was grateful for her support. It was nice to have a connection with the person who was closest to my age. I'd even heard the stories about her and how she fell in love with Uncle Edward. It was good to not feel so new.

Carlisle opened the front door for us as they helped me outside. My heart, the one I didn't have, started to race and I could feel the echo of adrenaline pulsing in my veins, the veins that no longer carried blood.

Esme was the first to explain the rules. "Now Milo, we'll be right here with you, but you have to understand not to cross the territory line and never to feed on humans. Do you promise?" She was firm but kind.

I nodded my head roughly, wanting so badly to feed.

They led me into the forest. Instantly I was off, running after a scent of a nearby deer. It smelled so good. So…different.

It was nice to have the wind's presence again, even if it was heralding more rain. I missed feeling it like I used to, but it was still comforting to know it was there.

Edward appeared next to me. "Feels nice doesn't it?"

I nodded my head. "Awesome." My voice was gruffer when I was hungry.

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

The word feeling seemed different now. "Do you?" I asked.

A musical laugh left his mouth. "I used to."

I knew what he meant. All those feelings and memories felt like echoes of thousands of years ago. And anything I could feel was distant. "How does it work?" I asked.

He read my mind for a moment, sensing the question I was really asking. "We can feel emotions but they are much hollower then before." He said. "However, we can feel violent, raging emotions such as love or anger."

I smiled, feeling an instant, violent burst of joy. To my surprise, I did a front flip. "Like that?"

He laughed. "Yes, something like that."

I lost the scent for a moment, only to catch it up again and chase after it. The scent was so lovely, so strong that it is difficult to describe. It was a fresh, pure scent. I was almost remorseful about killing it.

Finally, I did catch up to the deer and the long and short of it, no details included, I was satisfied.

I licked my lips and rubbed the excess blood from my mouth. "That was good." I said, standing.

They were all watching me. "What?" I asked.

"You just ate more passionately than all of us combined." Rosalie informed me, crossing her arms.

My eyes widened. "Oh! Right. Sorry." If vampires could blush, I think I probably would have. "So what now? Do we just go back or-?" I was cut off by chilling growl and a burning scent that put me on edge.

Instantly, I swung around to see the intruder that I knew was there. A growl rumbled in my chest on its own. Before me, stood a large wolf with dark fur and playful eyes. "Werewolf." I snarled, warning the others.

They all seemed quite calm though, as if they were used to this. Alice stepped forward. "Hey Jake." She was smiling slightly, but still a little tense, just in case. She bent down and petted his muzzle.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"The werewolves of LaPush are our tentative friends and allies." Esme said quietly. "We have lived in peace ever since the war."

I was still a bit reluctant. "If you don't believe us, come and pet him." Alice told me.

I stepped forward, not wanting to face this. But I leaned down, my hands shaking slightly, and reached out to him. His fur was very soft and he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

But then he shook us off and began to retreat into the woods. "Where is he going?" I asked, just getting used to the prospect of touching one of them.

"He's going to change." Jasper said. Sure enough, he went behind a tree and emerged as a human teenager, rough, muscled and handsome. His hair was short and cropped and he was very tall.

"So you're the new one?" I nodded roughly, still not liking him much.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand reluctantly and I shook it.

"I'm Milo." I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"What brings you here Jake?" Esme asked, trying to get in between our mistrusting glares.

"I heard the Volutri's in town. They want to see him." He nudged his head towards me.

There was dead silence. Bella broke it by whispering "The Volutri?"

Jake stared at her, for the first time possibly. I could tell that he was still very hurt by Bella's change. It hurt for him to see her like that. "Yeah, them." He murmured.

"Well, what are we upset about?" Emmett asked. "We have nothing to hide."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You changed two people already. They're either coming to recruit you or threaten you."

"Who are the Volutri?" I asked, totally confused.

"They're the Mafia of the vampire world." Alice explained. "They're pretty famous for keeping us vampires in line."

I could already tell I didn't like these people.

A/N: So what did you think? Like it? I hope so. And if you're wondering why Jake is calmer and more relaxed around them, it's because he saw that Bella was still mostly the same after she changed and that softened him a little; although he's far from liking them tremendously. Anyways, say "Kira is alive again!" if you've read my author notes. Kira is from the Dark Crystal by the way. I love that movie. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter Two: Torn

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I'd like to. Neither do I own the quote, which happens to be from Labyrinth.

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I know it's been a while. Really, I'm sorry. I've been busy and just got a cold this week, so if you've stuck with me this far, you're awesome. On to other things, I'll probably be getting a cast list up here soon and if I ever figure out my Windows Movie Maker, I'll try to make trailers for all my fan fictions. Well, expect my two current stories to be going a bit faster now, considering before I was working on my novel, two current fan fictions and three fan fiction ideas. But now, I'm just planning on working on my novel and my two current fics, so that should help. One last note, I'm planning on adding quotes before each chapter. Let me know what you think! Well then, enjoy!_

Didymus (entering the castle): _Well, come on then!_

Sarah: _No! I have to face him alone!_

Didymus: _But why?_

Sarah: _Because that's the way its done!_

Didymus: _Well, if that's the way it's done, then that is the way you must do it! But should you need us…_

Hoggle: _Yes, should you need us…_

Sarah: _I'll call. _

_- - -_

"So, what's the problem here?" We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room, mulling over the problem at hand. I had to admit, I was quite worried.

Carlisle sighed. "There was a pact that we made about not changing anyone. It was originally made with the werewolves of LaPush but then…"

"Then?" I prompted.

Jacob finished for him. "Then the Volutri caught word of it."

Alice continued. "They decided it was a 'great idea' and said they'd hold us to it."

"But why?" I asked, wondering if they'd have to do something drastic, like get rid of me or banish me.

Esme sighed. "They're afraid. If our coven gets any bigger, we'll be the same size as theirs."

Emmett grinned. "They're kind of afraid of competition."

"And being overthrown." Edward added.

"So what do we do?"

"We could move." Jasper shrugged.

I didn't like that idea. Carlisle didn't seem to like it either. "That wouldn't achieve anything. They'd find us wherever we go."

"So, why don't we fight?" Jake asked, itching for battle.

Edward glowered. "Another war is not what we need right now."

"Which leaves us where?" Jake crossed his arms, clearly annoyed; I could tell these two still hadn't gotten over their differences.

"Fighting isn't always the answer, Jake." Edward was calm, though thoroughly irritated.

"We don't have any other choice."

"Not so." Edward countered wisely. "We do not know their intentions yet. They may just warn us."

"But we all know the Volutri aren't exactly peace makers." Everyone nodded their head after hearing Bella's statement. She was right; the Volutri didn't just make random house calls. I don't know how I knew this, but I just could sense it.

"When will they be here?" I was already restless.

They turned to look at Jake. He only shrugged. "The pack has been…scattered lately."

Esme was empathetic. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the…accident…" I was instantly confused and shot Edward a look.

He saw it and answered through his mind. "_The war between us, the werewolves and the Volutri left scars. We were the only ones left completely unscathed. Both Leah and Seth Clearwater died and their leader, Sam, was paralyzed in the fight."_

"_That's awful! _I answered. _But what happened to the Volutri?"_

"_They were scattered. Some died, while others abandoned the battle. The three brothers still live, along with Jane, a smaller vampire, but afterward they became ornery and paranoid. Lately, they've been recruiting many newborns to their cause."_

"_Oh… I see. Thanks." _I turned my attention back to the conversation.

"So what do we do for now?" Alice was asking.

"We wait, I suppose." Carlisle sighed. "This won't be pretty."

Jake stood. "I'll keep you posted. For now, I'd better go."

The rest of the family stood and Carlisle saw him to the door. "You know my number, and you can always contact Edward. Just please let us know the first minute something happens."

Jacob nodded, stealing a glance at Bella. "Will do."

The door shut, leaving me to stand there, in a daze. Why were things like this? It was the very first night that I spent with my new family and it was riddled with worry. I stalked over to Alice. "Do you know what's going to happen?" I only hoped her power to see the future might be precise.

She shook her head. "I can't tell quite yet." She wouldn't look at me.

"Is someone going to die?" I demanded.

Finally, she looked at me. "I'm not sure."

I watched her for a moment. "Are you really not sure, or are you just choosing not to tell me?"

She frowned. "Any number of things can happen."

"And?" I prompted.

"And, someone could die. But then again, someone might not." She sighed. "My visions are subjective, so I never can tell until its set into stone."

"Is death a possibility?" I tapped my foot.

"Yes. It is." She frowned. "But so is the Volutri not actually coming here."

That caught my attention. "They might not come?"

"Well, so far most things point to it. But they might get side-tracked…" I could tell she was debating on whether to tell me something, or keep it secret.

"By what exactly?" I was impatient to know.

She looked away. "I don't know yet, Milo. I don't know."

I sighed, sitting down; the pressure of the anxiety was a lot to handle. "This is crazy Alice…"

"You mean 'mom?'"

I nodded. "Whatever. Do things like this happen often?"

"Sometimes. Now and then."

Bella entered the room. "Yeah, ever since I showed up."

Alice rolled her eyes and elaborated. "She seems to think that everything bad that ever happened to us came from her."

I smirked. "That's crazy." I inwardly wondered if it was the same for me.

Alice sighed. "Look, worrying isn't getting us anywhere. We need to…go do something fun."

Rose entered the room and leaned up against the wall. "Such as?"

Esme rubbed her forehead. "Stop Rosalie." She murmured. "Alice is just trying to look at the bright side and get our thoughts' way from the problem."

"Mom, things don't work that way! Life isn't always bright." Something told me she wasn't really upset with Alice, but with something deeper.

"Rosalie…don't start this." Esme sighed, seemingly tired.

"Why not?" Rose threw her hands up in the air. "Why not talk about it? Not saying anything won't help!"

Emmett put a hand on her back. "It's alright Rose. Just relax. We're all upset here."

"No, you guys are all smiles. This is a big problem!"

Bella looked up for a moment and gazed at Rose. "Rose…this isn't about the Volutri is it?"

Rose was silenced. Her face was frozen in a permanent look of surprise. She sat down with a thump and stared at the floor, probably wondering how Bella had guessed.

"Look…" I spoke up. "Why don't I just leave? That'll make everything better."

Carlisle shook his head. "They already know about you. Besides, we don't want you to leave." He tried to smile comfortingly, but worry was still plastered in his eyebrows.

"I could just leave for a few days. And stay with the werewolves."

Edward smirked. "Clever idea. But, there's no point. It's safer if you're with us. Anyways, the werewolves would never allow one of us to stay with them."

I wasn't convinced. "No, seriously. It's what's best." They were all staring, so I elaborated. "Well, I could just leave for a few days and then come back when the time is right."

Alice crossed her arms. "No, you can't do that."

"Why not? Edward will be able to reach me, right?"

Alice glared at him fiercely, probably mentally telling him not to take my side. "Listen, Milo, it'll be fine. Just say here for now."

Alice crossed her arms, quite proud of herself; she looked just like a sprite again. "See? I told you. Besides, as your new mother I forbid you to leave anyway."

I sighed. They weren't getting the message. I knew then that I would have to take matters into my own hands. Edward was watching me, his eyes narrowing and unnarrowing. _"Don't do it." _He insisted. _"Alice is being extremely overprotective."_

I glared at him. _"This is my choice. It's what's best."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that."_

"_How would you know?"_

He chuckled and the noise echoed in the hollows of my head._ "Trust me. Alice knows, and so do I."_

"_I'm still going to go through with it." _I insisted.

"_Very well."_

"_You won't tell them will you?"_

"_No."_

"_And Uncle Ed…" _I hesitated.

"_Yes?"_

"_You'll still be in contact with me right? Like checking up with me and all that?"_

He laughed again. _"Of course. Alice will murder me if I don't."_

_A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Please let me know what you think. Say "Elphaba" in your review, if you've read my other notes. I'm so obsessed with the musical right now! I need to go see it right now! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter Three: LaPush

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Lord of the Rings, which the quote I used is from.

_A/N: Happy day before Valentine's Day! In honor of the upcoming holiday, I decided to post chapters on both my current fan fictions and I might post a Oneshot that I'm working on, but we'll see. Anyways, this chapter is a very important one. You guys finally get to meet Lee! Aren't you excited? I hope you like her. She's one of my favorites. Well, do enjoy! _

Arwen: _Do you remember when we first met?_

Aragorn: _I thought I had strayed into a dream. _

- The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring

- - -

The moonlight was strong, shining into my bedroom like the beacon from a lighthouse. I sat in its shine, pondering my decision. I was very nervous. Would everyone be alright? Was I making the right decision?

I shook my head, ridding it of the unneeded worries; I would go and there was no changing it. My decision was final.

Standing up, I took my bag from the bed and sighed; it was time. I slung it over my shoulder and clicked open the window.

I've never heard such a loud squeak in my entire life.

Making myself calm down, I decided that when I got back, I would get Carlisle to oil the windows.

I stuck a bare foot out the window and looked down. I have to tell you, it was a bit of a fall. I knew I would make it though. I stuck the other foot out and slid towards the edge.

I took a breath and jumped. For a moment, I was suspended in air waiting for impact and then I landed quietly, making the ground around me shake a little. I breathed heavily and took off into the forest before any of my new family members had a chance to follow me.

Reaching out with my mind, I searched for the mind that I needed: Jacob Black. I groped around in his head, pushing gently for a chance that he might let me in. _Who's there? _Jake growled.

_It's me. _My voice echoed. _I have a favor to ask you. _

He was silent for a moment. _Go on._ He prodded, sounding a bit skeptical.

_Can I stay in LaPush for a few days? _

_No way! _He roared.

_Please! _I begged. _I promise I won't be a problem._

_I'm not worried about you._

_You're not?_

_Well, a little since you are a newborn. But if you come, the Volutri will catch your scent and follow you. _

_But that might not happen. _I think he heard me smile. _I could confuse the scent a bit._

I thought I heard him smiling too, but something else was creeping to his mind. I tired hard not to focus on this new though that was making its way to the surface. _You've got spunk and all, but that answer is no. _

_Jake. _I growled.

_Milo. _He snarled back.

I was forced to soften my tone. _Please?_

He was silent for a moment. _Fine. But you __have __to confuse the scent. That's a must. _

I grinned. _Thanks Jake._

I could tell he was shaking his head. _Bella is gonna kill me. _

- - -

I arrived momentarily; surprised at the new level of speed I could reach. LaPush itself was a lot different than I expected, in a very good way. I guess I was maybe expecting tents, but it was just a nice, cozy little town and I instantly loved it.

Jake and the rest of the pack met me near the border; none of them looked very happy. I tried to be as respectful as possible. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

On of the werewolves, Quil, crossed his arms and scowled. "Whatever."

I hung my head and stared at the road under me. "I don't really want to intrude." I told them, honest.

Embry, the third in command, rolled his eyes. "We're kind of past that, aren't we?"

I was getting incredibly annoyed now. "Listen, its what's best. For all of us."

Quil gritted his teeth. "No, it would be best if you stupid blood suckers would get butt out and die!"

He advanced but Jake, more calm than I expected, stopped him. "It's not worth it, Quil."

Now Quil turned on Jake. "You can tell me that after I rip off his head. Besides, when did you start loving blood suckers?" Jake looked away.

Embry was smiling now. "Oh, I see. You're only doing this for Bella."

Jake looked to the sky, breathing in and trying to compose himself. "That's none of your business. Now, let's go introduce Milo to the rest of the pack.

- - -

I shifted my weight, nervous. Before me stood a group of rag tag werewolves who I felt incredibly uneasy around. I was working hard to control the lust for werewolf blood, but, from the looks of it, the werewolves were trying to calm themselves also.

I took a shaky breath that I didn't need. "Well, I'm Milo." I bowed my head, trying to be as respectful as possible.

From somewhere in the crowd, a girl pushed out and broke from the group. She was quite different from the others. To start, she wore a pair of summer cargos, sandals and a white, sleeveless shirt. But that was not what caught my attention. It was mostly that her skin was lighter than the others and she was acting very shy and nervous, but showed no sign of lust to kill me.

"I'm Lee." Her arms were behind her back and she didn't look at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly, trying not to startle her. I also tried to be as affirming as possible.

The rest of the pack came, one by one, and introduced themselves- grudgingly- to me. I nodded to all of them, but my mind wasn't really on any of them. I was still puzzled by Lee. No one seemed to talk to her and they tried to avoid contact with her. Once or twice she got a harsh "move over" but nothing more.

They dispersed after a while, leaving me, Jake, Quil, Embry and Lee. The first three were murmuring in the background and I could tell-by reading their minds-that it had something to do with the Volutri.

Cautiously, I approached Lee. "Thank you for being so kind to me." I told her honestly. I tried to grin. "I don't really think anyone wants me here." She met my eyes and I understood for a moment that even she was uncomfortable with me here. I put a hand to my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry…I just…"

She shook her head. "No it's fine…"

I looked away. "Maybe I should just go back…I could always hide out in the forest."

She looked away too. "No, just stay. You're here anyway."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "It's good for them you know. They need to become more tolerant." Was it just me or did she sound bitter?

I smiled. "I think we all do. So, why do they treat you so bad?"

She shifted her gaze away, blushing. "They don't treat me bad."

I drew back slightly. "Oh, no, of course not. I mean, I s-"

"No, you're right." She stopped me.

I shifted my weight. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm positive."

"Well then…why do they treat you like that? Not to pry or anything…"

"It's understandable." She still wouldn't look at me. "Well, my father was a full blooded Indian. He's lived here in LaPush since he was born. My mother came from Greece. They met in Paris while my father was on a class trip and my mother had moved there when she was three."

I smiled. "That sounds…romantic."

She looked up, frowning. "Well, long story short, they fell in love, got married, all that jazz. When he came back, people weren't okay that he married someone out of the village."

"Ah…I see. That's rough." I put a hand on her soft arm.

She brushed it off. "Yes. It's difficult."

I crossed my arms. "And nothing I can say or do would help?"

She shook her head roughly. "No…" I detected a bit of tearfulness in her voice, which prevented me from being the least bit angry.

I stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry Lee."

"No." Her voice was more defiant. She wiped a few tears away and smiled. "No, don't be." She met my eyes, as if nothing had happened. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." I murmured.

There was a silence between us, defining our differences like a hard thick ink line. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I felt as if we were thousand miles apart yet it only looked like a few feet.

Jacob was the one to finally break our silence. "Getting to know each other?" He asked causally.

I snapped out of my reverie in a moment. "Yes. Just a bit." I tried to smile, as if nothing had happened. "Lee was just telling me-" She shot me a hard look. I stuttered "Uh, well, she was telling me about life here in LaPush." I said quickly.

Quil appeared next to me. "Oh really." He sounded halfway in between amused and skeptical.

"Yes, really. So where I am staying?"

Someone sighed, upset that I reminded them. Jake, like me, pretended not to notice. "You'll be staying at my house." I remained as respectful as possible, knowing that Jake wasn't exactly hyped about having me here.

Just then his phone rang; I froze. He reached for it, giving me a hard look. "Hello?"

A voice came through, loud and fast. I could tell that it was Aunt Bella and she sounded as though Edward had just thrown a round of coconuts at her. "Woah, woah, slow down. What happened?" He paused. "Yeah, we'll be right down." He clicked the phone shut, looking grim.

"What happened?" Quil asked, worried.

"There's a newborn loose in L.A."

- - -

_A/N: Ohhhhhhh I newborn loose in L.A.? Sounds creepy! You'll just have to wait to meet him next chapter. For now, say "Lily" in your review, if you've read my author notes. I love the Snape/Lily ship. Don't you? Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter Four: A Mysterious Attacker

Disclaimer: As much as I would _love _to own Twilight, alas I cannot. I also don't own The Chronicles of Narnia movie or book, from which the quote comes.

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, I feel like its been a while. Just know that I'm always working, so this story will be finished. A few things before we start: The first is that someone had a question about Milo's power. Now this is important to know; Mile has power mimicry so therefore, any power he sees he can use as he wishes (we see him use Jane's power against her in the prologue). He is naturally the best at mind reading and such because Edward uses it often around him, giving him chances to practice. As for the second thing, it was brought to my attention that the characters I was using for page breaks do not show up on here. __I apologize a hundred times over. __I feel like that makes my chapters seem very un-professional and messy and I'm so sorry. The next chapters will be much, much better. Thirdly, __please __vote on the poll I have set up. I'm really anxious to see what people want me to post next, so please do that. And finally, for the most exciting news…The Cullens have been cast! I'm so excited! They're not my dream cast, but they all look pretty good. Robert looks very promising as Edward, though I'm not very happy with Kristen. Oh well. Anyways, if you wish for more information about the actors and see the amazing pictures go to Stephanie Meyer's official website. Now then, on with the show!_

"_If it's a war Aslan Wants, it's a war he shall get."_

-The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

- - -

We raced through the trees, my mind in turmoil. What was happening? I couldn't think straight as I realized all too soon that when worried I couldn't control my powers as well as usual. Too many thoughts were swirling and most of them weren't my own. Lately, all I could pick up was a conversation between the pack; the signal was so strong that I couldn't ignore it or think over it.

_Jake, what's the news on this newborn?_

_I'm not quite sure. _Jake was ultra focused, I could tell. _But something tells me that he must have a reason for all this._

_All what?_ Lee asked.

_He's loose in L.A., Lee._ Jake told her, matter-of-factly. _He's attracting too much attention._

_But…what is he doing exactly? _She asked. I could tell that the other werewolves were getting annoyed with all her questions.

_He's on a mass killing spree. Plus…they've caught him on tape._

There was a long silence.

I finally entered in. _On…Tape?_ I asked, my thought-voice hushed. I can't tell you what it's like to see a pack of oversized wolves jump.

_Yes. They caught him literally sucking the blood out of someone._

I winced. _This is bad. The Volutri will be raging mad._

_Got that right. _Quil growled.

I stayed silent the rest of the trip.

When we finally reached the Cullen's white mansion, we found them all waiting anxiously on the porch and I could tell that Alice was very angry with me. As soon as I showed up she stamped off the porch and over to me. Her face was dark and looked like a raging storm cloud. "How. Dare. You. Leave."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It was my decision and I'm standing by it."

She crossed her arms. "You're the most stubborn child I've ever parented."

"I'm the _only _child you've ever parented." I rolled my eyes; she was being overdramatic.

"Exactly!" She threw her arms around me. "You're so irresponsible."

Jasper strode up and grinned, winking at me. "Oh yes, irresponsible." Her murmured.

"See?" Alice drew back. "Even your father agrees!"

I chuckled. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes." She smiled, giggling. "Don't ruin the moment now."

I smirked. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

Alice shrugged. "Maybe. I'm sure I'll have more chances though."

I turned to see Jake looking a bit bewildered. "Uh…so what's the plan here?"

"Yeah." I crossed my arms. "Are we heading up there to battle dramatically?"

Alice gave me a look. From then on I was inclined to shut up.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his head. "We're going to have to go confront him."

"Who is he?" We all turned to see Lee, staring up at Carlisle.

"He is the brother of…Victoria."

Bella gasped, putting a hand on Edward's arm. "Victoria's brother?" She sputtered.

"Yes. That's him."

Bella turned to Edward. "You knew this all along didn't you?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to worry you." He said quietly.

"A lot of good that did me!" She insisted.

He sighed. "We'll talk about this later.. We need to go."

Bella nodded, back on track with the problem at hand. "So, we're just going to go? No strategy?"

Carlisle shook his head. "We'll split up later and surround him."

Without a word, we all sped off, making sure to take the forests the whole way. We kept as far away from the roads as possible and made sure that no mortal saw us.

We arrived near the scene of the crime, keeping to the underbrush. The police were parked outside of a home, the lights on their cars still flashing. I sighed. "Who's going where?" I asked.

"Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, you approach from the side." Carlisle instructed. "Esme, Edward, Bella and I will walk in through the front door." He turned to look at the werewolves. "You guys need to split up and cover the left side and the back."

Jake nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"What about me?" I asked.

Alice turned to me, smiling, and put a hand on my arm. "You're staying here."

"What?!" I was horrified. "I'm going in there with you!"

Alice shook her head, still smiling. "No you're not."

I growled. "Oh yes I am."

Alice gave me an incredulous look. "Milo!"

Carlisle stopped her. "I think you should let him come."

"Now, now Carlisle." Alice glared at him.

He shrugged. "I think we should. Besides, we're wasting time."

Alice sighed. "Fine. But if things get bad and you don't leave, I swear I'll hurt you."

I grinned. "Deal."

"Okay, you can go with the pack." Carlisle told me.

"Cool." I nodded, already eager.

- - -

_A/N: Okay, so not exactly a cliffhanger ending, but sort of. So what did you think? Like it? I certainly hope so. Well say "ninny" in your reviews if you've read my author notes. Haha. I love that word. Ninny. Haha. It's really fun to say. No honest. Try it. Okay, I'm off. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	6. Chapter Five: Rush

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or Pushing Daises from, which the quote was taken.

A/N: _Hello everyone! Here's chapter six! I don't have much to say here, other than that you should check out the official cast for the Cullen's and tell me what you think. Personally, I think they look smashing. Anyways, I'm on a Wicked craze right now. That musical rocks my world. I need very badly to see it right now. Um, other than that I would like to mention that I'm planning on doing a Harry Potter OneShot collection of my favorite pairings. So, keep checking around for that if you're interested. Well, enjoy!_

"_Everything we do is a choice. Oatmeal or cereal. Highway or side streets. Kiss her or keep her. We make choices and we live with the consequences. If someone gets hurt, we ask for forgiveness. It's the best anyone can do."_

- Pushing Daises

- - -

Chapter Five

Rush

Someone growled loudly behind me. "Shush." I insisted, keeping to the shadows.

I felt Jake's fur by my hand; I suppose he was offering a little bit of comfort. _"Relax."_ He said roughly.

"Yeah, this is my first real vampire battle and you're telling me to relax? Haha. Nice try."

"_Not like you'll see any action."_ That was Quil.

I shrugged. "You never know. I might."

"_Listen, you're a newborn. Stuff like that never happens to newborn." _I identified this one as Mark, one of the burlier members of the group who was actually the newest member, even if he was the oldest by human years. His statement angered me and made me want, more than ever, to prove him wrong.

"_Mark's right."_ Jake confirmed. _"You're a newborn. You should be careful."_

"_That's not exactly what I meant."_

"_Whatever." _Jake chuckled. _"The point is that you should be careful and in control."_ He voice was tense.

"_Vamp lover." _Quil muttered.

"_Shut up." _Jake growled.

I crossed my arms, listening to them argue while I reached down and pulled a tangle out of Jake's fur. "Relax." I muttered under my breath.

There was silence for a time, as we waited for Edward's signal. Finally, I felt him silently slide into my mind. _"It's time." _He murmured.

"_Gotcha." _I turned my mind's attention to the pack's connection. _"It's time." _We all stiffened.

Together we crept towards the back of the house. "Stay here." I whispered.

Being as quiet as I could, I crouched by the window and looked in. I saw Edward with his teeth bared, gazing at a male with fiery red hair. Both were presumably growling as behind them were Esme, Carlisle and Bella. Strewning the floor were a knocked out group of policemen.

"_Alright, let's do this." _The pack shifted forward quietly, appearing behind me.

Edward glimpsed me for a moment, ever so briefly, and nodded. Thankfully, the other vampire didn't see the encounter or was pretending not to have noticed.

Without a thought I burst through the door and rushed at the vampire. He looked mildly surprised before he stepped out of the way, catching my arm and hurling me into the wall.

"Nice try." His voice was like velvety whispers as a faint smirk spread over his lips.

I stood up, growling. "Milo! No!" Alice cried out, blowing their secret entrance.

The vampire turned in full to look at the rest of the Cullen coven. I took my chance and latched onto his back, trying to hold him still. Edward took the hint. "Make your choice. The Volutri will be here soon. Either you die here or you handle a fate worse than death."

The vampire struggled, growling angrily. "I pick...this!" He threw me off his back, grabbed up Bella and zoomed out of the house. Edward was after them in a moment, his eyes flaring with anger not fit for words.

Jake was next to follow, with me right on his tail. I could tell that Jake was worried, but he had reason to be. As for myself, I felt stupid for trying to deal with the vampire on my own. I had put everyone in danger, including myself.

The chase went on through the forest. Jake and I could barely keep Edward in our sights; he was running as fast as he could.

"_What is he up to?" _I managed to ask Edward.

"_He's going to take her somewhere. But he's been trying to block me from his mind."_

"_What do you think he's planning?"_

"_I'm not sure. He must be trying to avenge Victoria's death."_

"_How?"_

"_I can't say. I'd be willing to say that he's taking her to the clearing."_

"_The clearing?"_

"_It's the first place where Bella and I really spent time alone together. He must be trying to make the loss worse than it would be." _There was determination in his voice.

"_He really is hitting below the belt." _

"_Just a bit." _

We continued on through the woods and I wondered how long this chase would last. He was putting some ground between us. Edward was relentless, but Jake…well, he wasn't faring so well. But something else was bothering me… I was vaguely aware that something was wrong. I wondered if this guy was just toying with us; none of this seemed to fit.

Jake tripped, breathing heavily before heaving himself back up and sprinting along. I urged him for the hundredth time to go back and leave things to us. But he wouldn't hear a word of it. He was completely insistent that we needed him, that Bella needed him. After a while, I just stopped pressing; he wouldn't give up.

Just when I knew that Jake really couldn't take it any longer, we arrived at the clearing to find…no one. "Dang! We lost him!" Edward was gritting his teeth.

Jake transformed and huffed loudly, trying to catch his breath. "What now?" He asked between breaths.

"I'm going after her!" Edward insisted, prepared at any moment to zoom off through the woods.

"_We're_ going after her."

"No." Edward looked practically like a storm cloud waiting to let loose its wrath. "It's too dangerous. Besides, you don't have the strength to go on."

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what I can and can't do!" Jake growled, furious.

A growl rose in Edwards's throat. "Guys! Now is not the time!" I yelled.

Edward nodded stiffly. "He's right. We need to stop bickering and focus on getting Bella back."

"Well then, let's go!" Jake insisted.

"Wait." I stopped them both. "Let's think about this logically…"

"We don't have time for logic!" Jake shouted.

"Listen, he's probably half across the country by now."

"He has a point." Edward sighed, trying to control himself.

"Bella is your _wife_! What, do you choose now not to worry about her?

"I'm trying the best I can not to murder everyone in sight!" There was silence as the two of them stared each other down.

"Stop arguing!" I yelled, sure the veins would've popped out of my neck if they could have.

Jake crossed his arms, turning away. "What do you propose we do?"

"Figure out where he's taking her."

"We're going around in circles!" Jake shook his fist at the sky.

"Um…Uncle Ed?" I froze.

"Yes, Milo?"

"I know where they're taking Bella."

Edward and Jake turned around to stare at me. "Where?" Jake asked in a hushed voice.

"To Italy." I whispered.

- - -

A/N: _To Italy huh? Is Milo right? Or is it a wrong guess? Will Bella be saved? Find out next chapter! Say "mirror" in your review if you've read my author notes! Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter Six: Stronghold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, I would be rich if I did. I also do not own the Bible, which the quote below is from.

A/N:_ Hey everyone! It's the new official update day! From now on, Wednesdays will be the normal update day, unless I'm a bit behind or on a trip. Anyways, so I just posted my OneShot collection, which I'm pretty excited about. Go check it out if you're a Harry Potter fan. After I've written seven OneShots of those, I'm going to be posting a Harry Potter, Next Generation fic staring the stubborn and beautiful Rose Weasley. So, look for that soon. Other than that, I got tickets for Wicked this week! I'm so excited! We're going to see it in Chicago in a few months, so yeah. I'm uber hyped. Well, I think that's all I have for now. Enjoy!_

_"Upon the earth there is not his like, who is made without fear."_

-The Book of Job, 41:33

- - -

Chapter Six:

Stronghold

We sat in the Cullen's living room again. Everyone was staring at me with great intensity as I gazed at the floor. "I think he's taking Bella to Italy."

"Why?" Lee asked.

I sighed. "The Volutri are there right?"

"And you think he's going to see them?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I do." I nodded solemnly.

"What purpose would that serve?" Mark asked, crossing his arms. "The Volutri want him dead."

"He'll probably use Bella as an offering. Maybe like a trade."

"What kind of a trade?" Carlisle met my eyes, his own full of worry.

"I think he might try to trade her life for his freedom."

"What life?" Mark huffed sarcastically.

"I'm not sure. But something along those lines."

"So what do we do?" Alice asked, turning to look at Carlisle.

"I think we should go. Milo is probably right. It's worth a shot at least."

"But who will go?"

"Someone should stay here." I suggested. "Just in case we're wrong about Victoria's brother."

No one volunteered.

"Someone's got to stay." Rosalie insisted. We all looked at her. "What? You think I'm going to stay?"

Emmett grinned. "Yup."

"Shut it." She glared at him.

"Don't worry." He put his arm around her. "We'll stay here and watch over the fort."

"Em!" She smacked him lightly.

"Oh geez!" He chuckled. "You're so feisty."

"Well then, that's settled." Carlisle sighed. "So we're all just going to book a plane to Italy?"

Jake spoke up. "You will. We'll get there on foot and take boats when needed. That way they won't suspect us coming."

"Right. Sounds like a plan." I could tell that Edward was itching to leave as soon as possible.

- - -

"Welcome to Flight 49. I'm your flight attendant Laura. This plane is-" I sat down in my seat, and watched Edward, next to him, buckled in.

"I always liked window seats." I commented.

"Hm?" Edward said, not looking at me.

"Gee uncle, stop being so attentive." That made his head turn. "What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"You just…sounded like Bella for a moment." He murmured.

I was silent for a moment as I bit the inside of my cheek. "Listen uncle, you've got to stop worrying about her. She'll be fine." I put my hand on his own which was clenched on the seat's arm rest.

Just then, the flight attendant announced that we should put on our seat-belts. After doing so, Edward turned to me. "Milo…she is my life. I love her more than anything in the world. I can't…I have to be there for her."

"She's a vamp now. She can handle herself."

"No…she can't. She needs me." Edward shook his head.

"Ed, I understand that you're worried, but worrying does nothing really. It doesn't't help."

Uncle Edward said nothing for a while. "Thank you for trying, Milo but…I'm just used to being this way about her. When she was human, I always protected her. But now…well now that she's a vampire I let my guard down a little. And now look where I am!"

"Who says that this is your fault?"

"No one. But it is."

I shook my head. "Nah, if anyone, it's my fault. _I _was the irresponsible one, _I _should be the one beating myself up. But I'm not."

Edward smirked slightly. "And why is that?"

"Bella wouldn't't want me to."

He gaped. "What?"

"Aunt Bella would never want me to do that."

Edward's eyebrows knitted together. "You're probably right." He admitted.

I crossed my arms. "She wouldn't't want you to worry anyway."

He was quiet for a while, giving me time to stare out the window. Sure, I was worried but there wasn't't really a whole lot I could do. Not that I didn't't wish to. I sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

Alice came to check on us a few moments later, a smile on her face. "Hey! How are things?"

"Peachy." Edward growled. I noticed that his knuckles were turning bone white.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Bella will be fine." Her smile was incredibly fake. "How are you Milo? You holding up?"

I bobbed my head childishly. "We'll be fine."

Edward was not amused. "Speak for yourself."

The flight attendant came on the speaker and announced "We will be landing in the next ten minutes. Please fasten your seat-belts."

Alice left the two of us to our thoughts, giving us another awkward moment. Finally, I gained the confidence to ask. "Ed? Will you…tell me about the time you and Bella met?"

He turned to me, surprise in his eyes. "I guess so. Why?"

"It would be good. For both of us." I smiled.

He smiled slightly. "You're most likely right."

I grinned, crossing my arms. "I'm always right."

I spent the next few minutes listening to Edward, recount his moments with Bella in school, at her house and in the field. I closed my eyes, imagining my uncle running a hand through my un-vampire aunt's hair.

Just then, the plane made a lurch and landed hard on the ground.

Over the intercom, the flight attendant announced "Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived in Italy. Please enjoy your stay."

- - -

A/N: _So, did you like it? Let me know what you thought! If you've read my author notes, say "Elphaba." I'm going to marry that woman when I grow up. No joke. Green women are kind of amazing. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter Seven: Underground

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or X-Men, I would be a very rich man. As it is, I'm not and I'm left with just writing these little things. Heck, I like these better :D.

A/N: _It's update day! Are you excited? I hope so. Because I am. Well, I didn't get many reviews last chapter, so please let people know about this. I'd love to get more people reading. But, if you're a faithful reader and/or reviewer, I love you. Please keep reading this. It's just about to get good (gleeful smile). Haha. Alright. I don't think I have much else to say as of yet. Well then, enjoy this chapter!_

"_You know, outside of the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I did not hate them: I pitied them. Do you know why? Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes."_

-Nightcrawler, X2:X-Men United

&.&.&.&.&

Chapter Seven:

Underground

The cool water caressed my hand, leading me away from myself and my worries. Edward, who sat next to me, was sighing quietly, the tapping of his foot making a rhythm on the cobblestones. We were sitting quietly on the stone edge of a beautiful fountain. Had I been human, I would've taken off my shoes and jumped in.

"How can you do that?"

My eyes snapped open. "Do what?"

"Relax like that." He crossed his arms. Here in Volterra, Italy my uncle looked more picturesque than ever. If that's possible.

I took his wrist. "It's easy." I stuck his hand in the water and swished it around. "See?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not doing much for me."

I sat down with a thump. "You're hopeless."

"No, I'm just worried, that's all."

I was silent, a.k.a. not amused. He was just being a worrywart. What's the point in me pep-talking him anyway? It didn't work. I mean, I suppose he had reason but it wasn't exactly changing anything.

As for the rest of the Cullen family, they were finding us a place to stay while Edward and I kept watch. I gazed up at the large tower where the said vampire coven lived. The small window seemed to expose us. I was slightly concerned that I might see a sinister face stick out of the window and spot us. Carlisle, however, had assured us that we were not expected and would not be probably not be seen

After a few moments, Carlisle appeared and strode toward us, his hands in his pockets. He reached us and smiled. "We booked a nice hotel for a few days, just in case our negotiations go sour." I could tell that Edward was put out by Carlisle's smile.

"So, what now?" I squinted up at the tower again, feeling unseen eyes on the back of my neck.

Carlisle seemed to feel the same way as I did. He stared into the window for a moment and sighed. "I feel as though we shouldn't just waltz in there."

"Why?" I asked, as the rest of the coven arrived along with some of the pack.

Alice crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

I shrugged. "Then…we somehow have to announce ourselves?"

Alice pulled out a cell phone. "How's this?"

Carlisle took the phone. "Perfect."

"They have a phone? How tacky is that!" I was beginning to not be so impressed with this so-called "vampire mafia." They sounded like nerds.

"Well, it's usually just to help people believe that it is a real tourist site." Edward told me.

I was instantly confused. "They …lure people in there?"

There was a silence, as we all realized that Bella would usually reinforce the statement. It was a very sad reminder that made every single one of us feel sullen.

Alice, trying to brighten the mood, smiled. "Yeah, it's nasty."

I smiled at my new mother, trying to affirm her noble intentions. But I could not help myself from thudding back down on the fountain's edge. I suppose, beforehand, that things hadn't really sunk in yet; as though my aunt was only on a trip and this was all a terrible nightmare.

I shifted my gaze over to the pack which consisted of Quil, Jake, Lee, Embry, Mark and the twins, Emily and Matt. They were all clustered together, talking about something. I could tell that they were all tense, though I knew they all had reason enough.

Lee caught me looking at them and or gazes locked. Her eyebrows knotted together as though she was angry, upset or confused; but which ever one it was, I couldn't tell.

Finally, we broke the gaze. I suppose the others must've noticed because as soon as Lee turned her head, Mark scowled and Matt grinned, saying something that created a furious blush on Lee's face. Embry stepped up and reluctantly stopped them, muttering something at them and throwing us a look.

But Esme shushed everyone as soon as Carlisle pressed the call button. We all crowded around him, as the fatherly vampire put the phone up to his ear and waited as it rung.

As we waited, it occurred to me how odd we must look to passers by. Since we were all incredibly young-looking, and I suppose that we must seem beautiful, we could look pretty stunning. Or suspicious.

My thoughts quieted as I heard a female voice come on the line and asked who she was speaking to. "Yes? It's Carlisle Cullen." I liked how professional my grandfather sounded. The voice registered surprise and asked something. "We've come to see the Volutri about a…matter of urgency."

There was silence, as we all waited with bated breath. Finally, she said something and the father of the Cullen coven nodded. "Very well. We'll be there soon."

&.&.&.&.&

"This is beyond creepy…" I mentioned as we wound our way through the dark depths of some long-forgotten tunnel-way. Did I mention that it was not only dark, depressing and dank, but it was also the kind of place that when you turned a corner, you felt like someone was going to jump out and throttle you. Maybe this was where the Phantom of the Opera stalked off to after his opera house burned down…

Alice, who I could barely see, put a finger to her chin. "It lacks a bit of…luster. It needs some paint. And some lights. Maybe some tasteful décor?"

I scoffed. "Maybe they should move above ground first."

Embry huffed, smirking. "Yeah, that would be an improvement." Mark gave him a death glare. I figured that once we got back, something would have to be done about him. He obviously wasn't going to work well with the pack anymore.

I gave Uncle Ed a pointed look, as if to ask him how he was doing. He nodded, signaling that he was fine. So I turned my attention to Jacob Black, who was breathing hard and clenching his hands into nervous fists; I could only hope that my comforting might work. I had managed, barely, to calm Edward, but Jake might prove more difficult.

"_Doing alright, Jake?" _I asked, pretending to be mildly curious.

He must've known that I was going to help. _"Just fine."_

"_Your tone would suggest otherwise."_

"_Listen, I can handle it."_ He assured me.

"_What makes you so sure?" _I asked.

"_I'm a werewolf. I am the leader of the pack. I can handle this." _I could tell that he was trying to convince himself of that.

"_Even werewolves have a right to be scared, Jake."_

"_What are you, a psychologist?" _

I grinned. _"It's a hobby. Helps pass the time."_

He chuckled quietly. _"Oh, I'm sure."_

We were both quiet for a while. It was the first time I'd ever lingered in someone else's mind before. It was nice. It felt very…calming. Very comfortable.

Before I knew it, a few thoughts, thoughts that must have been Jake's, were flicking through my mind. I soon realized that these were memories. I would watch them for a moment and then let them go. Slowly, they rolled through, like an old water wheel. They came and went.

A little boy, with a familiar smile, playing in the mud.

A preteen sprawled on the couch, watching a flickering T.V. screen. Around him, two boys were frowning. One was hugging a pillow, the other was looking worried.

But then the memories became progressively darker. I saw Jacob glowering at a group of people. Among them were Quil and Embry. They both looked depressed about something, almost remorseful.

The memories became faster. I saw a group of werewolves, standing alone in the woods. Next came Jake, shouting at Edward. Bella crying. A man in a wheel chair rubbing his head, clearly worried. Jake smothering Bella with his lips. Jake crying out in anguish as he was bent over the body of his leader.

"_Stop!" _Jake cried out. I looked over at him. He was gritting his teeth in pain.

"_I…I'm sorry." _I bit my lip, realizing that I had passed into forbidden territory. _"I didn't mean to do that…"_

He shook his head and met my eyes. _"Just…don't do that again."_

"_Right."_ I nodded, turning my attention ahead where we were coming up on something.

We all stopped at a small door. "Here we are." Carlisle said, putting on a fake smile. He grasped the handle and we all strode in.

&.&.&.&.&

A/N: _So, where is Bella? How will the Volutri take to the fact that the Cullen's have turned two people, without permission? Find out next chapter! If you've read my author notes, say "Phantom." I've been listening to that music all day. It's so delightfully creepy. I love it. Okay, also, in your review, please fill out this form:_

_1. What do you like about this fan fiction? What do you not like?_

_2. What would you like to see more of in this fiction? What would you like to see less of?_

_This will help me to know what might bring more readers and what you guys would really love reading. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bye!_


	9. Chapter Eight: Gatekeepers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot own Twilight or Matrix. Boo ho.

A/N: _Hello again everyone! So, I'm sorry that I took a week off, but I really needed it. It was good so that I could get some chapters ahead of myself and figure, loosely, what I want to do with the plot. I hope you don't mind that I changed the title several times. But I finally like it. I think it fits much better. I promise that I won't change it again. Now then, I'm really sorry but I realized that my chapter breakers weren't really working. So I had to change them several times. Sorry about that. Well, have fun reading and don't forget to review!_

"_We have survived by hiding from them, by running from them. But they are the gatekeepers. They are guarding all the doors; they are holding all the keys which means that sooner or later, someone is going to have to fight them."_

-Morpheus, The Matrix

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Chapter Eight:

Gatekeepers

"Ah, Mr. Cullen I presume?" A prim, smiling secretary greeted us sitting alone at her desk. I was surprised at how normal she was acting, for living under the ground that is. It made her almost seem…out of place.

"Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen. And this is my coven." He motioned to us.

"Lovely." She gazed at a paper before her, checking something off. "Well, then, go ahead and have a seat. I'll send you back," A loud, pierce cry interrupted her. She frowned, looking disturbed before turning back to us with a fake smile. "In a moment." She finished. The smile faded off her mouth like melting butter and was replaced with sheer disgust.

We all did as she said, several of us were too nervous to notice the terrible orange color of the couches that signaled how old they were. I was nervous, but it was the first thing I noticed.

There was silence for a few long, over-drawn moments. Alice cleared her throat and smiled. "So, um, how long have you worked here?"

The woman looked up, taken slightly aback by the question. "Come again?"

"I asked how long you've worked here."

The secretary looked down. "I've been here for a few months." In her mind, she added _"Just after the last girl…"_

"And how did you find out about it?"

Her face became stony. "It's really none of your business." She told us stiffly.

Alice covered her mouth, pretending to be shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked."

It was quiet again, until finally a young vampire girl dressed in a dark coat appeared, throwing open the door with much confidence (making the secretary wince and study her papers intensely).

"Hello Cullen clan!" She greeted, smiling wickedly. "I see you've made some new additions to your crew." She eyed me with slight interest, before turning to scowl at the werewolves. "We are not pleased that you brought the werewolves, but…that was to be expected."

"Jacob and some of his pack insisted on coming." Esme folded her hands in her lap. I noticed that she was more ridged than usual, as if she was nervous.

Edward could barely contain himself. "Where is Bella?" He growled.

The girl smiled. "All in good time my dear, Edward. All in good time."

"We don't have time." He hissed.

She smiled happily. "Ah, Edward, as patient as ever I see."

"Just show us Bella." Jake stepped forward, his hands balled into fists.

"And who's this?" She continued, crossing her arms, not impressed.

"I'm Jacob. The pack's leader." He said this in a proud but quick manner and went on to insisting on seeing Bella.

She shrugged, obviously not accustomed to being told what to do. "Alright, fine. This way."

O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Ah! Carlisle!" As we strode into a renaissance-like stone chamber and were greeted by a frightening figure. The tall vampire, with papery skin that barely looked real, stood as we entered and smiled at us all.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle did not smile, even if this vampire seemed happy to see him.

"What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea-"

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked, almost shaking. I put a hand gently on his arm, trying, with no avail, to calm him.

"Bella? The little human one? Well I'm sure I don't know." He either was a talented actor, or he was being honest.

"Jane knows, so therefore, you must too." Edward was glaring at him. "Tell me now."

"Jane? You know of Bella's so-called disappearance?"

Jane pretended to be innocent. "I heard it through the grape vine actually."

"Ah, see? No news here."

"Stop lying Aro." Edward gritted his teeth, fully prepared to rip the vampire limb from limb.

"Speaking of lying…" The dark vampire turned to me, a smile on his face. "Why didn't you tell us of your…new arrival?" He strode over to me, inspecting me.

"_Watch it." _I warned him, not easily penetrating his mind.

His eyebrows flew up. "Ah, another telepath? How interesting…" His smile didn't seem very comforting.

"He's not a telepath." Jasper said quietly. He received stares from everyone in the room, including me.

"What?" I whispered.

He frowned, not making eye contact with anyone. "It's true. You're _not _a telepath." He locked eyes with me.

"Then what am I?" I asked, hardly able to speak; if I wasn't a telepath, than how could I read minds?

"You're…a power mimicker." The mood in room changed considerably; it seemed become stiffer.

Aro turned to me, a greedy look in his eyes. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time." I could tell that he wished me to join him and his team.

Carlisle walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "He's staying with us." He sounded slightly vicious.

Aro smiled. "I'm so found of you Carlisle. Look at you, you're practically a father."

They were silent, staring each other down. I took my chance. "Where is Aunt Bella?" Everyone, even the court of vampires before us, stared at me.

"He speaks." Aro grinned. "You wish to know where your aunt is?" I nodded. "I regret to tell you that we do not know."

"You're lying." Edward was convinced, and frankly, so was I. Tentatively, we both slunk into his mind, searching for any truth in this statement.

Aro smiled. "Searching me, are you? Very well. Tell me what you find."

So we did. We searched and searched above the surface (it was impossible to penetrate what he hid willingly from us), until finally we had to admit that he knew nothing of Bella's disappearance.

"So…if you knew about Victoria's brother…then why didn't you come to Seattle?" Edward asked, nervous.

Marcus, one of the original Volturi whom I had seen in several of Aro's memories, stood from his chair. He had the same waxy-looking skin, but he had long black hair and seemed a bit younger. "Yes, we did know."

"And you did nothing about it?" Carlisle was shocked.

"We sent Caius and a few of our newborns." Aro assured us; Caius must've been his youngest brother.

"So…where did he take her?" Edward asked, beginning to loose his ferocity.

"Well, we obviously don't know." One of the female vampires smirked.

"Something tells me you do." Esme spoke for the first time.

"And what makes you think that?" Marcus crossed his arms; both he and his brother were amused.

I nodded. "You're lying."

Marcus's smiled faded. "Very well. You want the truth?" We all nodded. "Have it then." He motioned to one of the vampires, who pulled back a crimson curtain.

Bella was tied up in unbreakable steel chains. Her mouth was gagged but her face showed pure rage.

"Bella!" Jake and Edward cried out, both tensing. Edward rushed forward, prepared to do whatever possible to free his wife.

"Now, now." Marcus smiled wickedly, as several cloaked vampires blocked Edward's path. "Let's not be too hasty. She was given to us as an offering."

"An offering?" Jake shouted, his whole body shaking.

"Think of it as…a gift." Aro's mouth turned up slightly.

"This is sick." Jasper spat.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "How right you are, young one. It _is _sick. But, Victoria and her brother, Kent, were never very refined. Very much the opposite really. But…" He smirked. "They do know how to appeal to us."

"You're sick." Edward spat.

The brothers laughed. "You think so?" Aro asked, amused. "I prefer to call it…intelligence."

"So, where is he now?" Alice asked.

"We told him that we needed something else."

"Or someone." Marcus added.

"Someones." Aro corrected.

None of us asked who; it would be no use, they wouldn't tell us. It was probably just some vampire coven that the Volturi had a grudge against.

The secretary walked in, her heels clicking on the floor. Aro frowned at her. "We're rather busy right now, seeing as we have guests."

She nodded, slowly, trying to build up courage. "I realize that, but the tourists have arrived."

His frown turned into a sly smile. "Oh good. I'm rather hungry." He turned to Carlisle. "I'm so sorry to cut this sort, but dinner is waiting." I instantly wanted to hurl.

"Indeed." Carlisle looked a bit sick too. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Good, have a wonderful evening." Aro smiled toothily as we all made our way, as quick as possible, out.

The last sound I remember hearing was several piercing screams.


	10. Chapter Nine: Dangerous Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Batman Begins.

A/N: _Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating last week, but I just had to take another step back and get a few things order. But I'm back now, with new plots! Haha. I'm really excited for this story, and I hope you're still with me. Free invsicookies to those who are still reading! This chapter was something that I just randomly decided to do. It seemed to fit and it all sort of stumbled out. I must say, it was sort of like venting. Haha. It was fun to write though. Well, I really don't have much else to say. So, have fun reading!_

_"They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge. (pause) Me."_

- Bruce Wayne, _Batman Begins_

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Chapter Nine:

Dangerous Monsters

Charlie Swan was never one to change. Indeed, he had stayed in Forks even after his daughter had married her long-time boyfriend, Edward Cullen. And vampire, of course.

He could still remember the day she had come to him, solemn and respectful and told him everything. Every last thing…

O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Hey dad?" Charlie heard the front door creak open quietly.

"Hey Bells." He turned to see Bella walk in, her hands in her pockets. "Where's Edward?" He asked cautiously.

"He's, um, outside." She motioned to the drive way. "He's waiting in the car."

He turned to look at her in full. "Is something wrong?"

She came to sit down in one of the leather chairs. "Listen…dad. I need to tell you something."

He put a hand to his forehead, already knowing what was going to come; he had feared this for a very long time. "My gosh Bella! You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

Her eyes grew wide. "What? Heck no! Why would you think that?"

He frowned. "Never mind. What did you want to tell me?"

She stared at the ground. "Dad…Edward and I are going to be…married." She pulled an elegant ring out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"What?!" He stood up, yelling. "What do you mean?!"

"Relax dad. He's my boyfriend! He loves me!" She insisted, looking as though she wanted to cry.

"Bells, I don't trust him!" He pointed to the driveway where Edward would be presently listening to the whole conversation through their minds. "He doesn't 'love' you! You're too young to know, even, what love is!"

"Dad, just…sit down." She rubbed her face. "Please. I love him. I know he loves me. Please, dad, just let us get married."

"Bella, you're throwing your life away for a high school fling! Think, you could go to college! You could get a degree! You could be happy!" He looked down. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

She stood up, looking like she was about to cry. "So-so that's what this is all about? I'm just the result of a-a high school fling?!" The tears poured from her eyes now, like crystals.

He sighed, looking up at her. "No, no…that's not what this is about." He sat her down and then went back to the couch, seating himself. "Bella, when I married your mother, I thought it was love. I can't tell you what I would've done for her. But…I was wrong. I used to think we would be together forever and never have a care in the world but…I was so wrong. When I look back…I see all these things that I could've done."

"But I know its love!" She insisted.

"So did I!" He yelled. "And look where I am now!" His voice softened. "I'm living a life of constant regrets. I just don't want to see the same for you. I don't want you to be hurt like I was." He admitted quietly.

She shook her head. "Dad, I won't be hurt. I won't regret marrying him!"

"How do you know that?" She was quiet.

"Dad…?" Her voice was hesitant again. "There's something else."

He tensed. "What?"

"You won't believe me but…Edward is a…vampire."

He rolled his eyes. "That's real funny, Bells."

"I'm not lying!" She cried stubbornly.

"Listen, you're tired. Just go up and rest okay?" He moved to help her up the stairs but she pulled away.

"No!" She stomped her foot, making him stop. She turned to glare at him. "I'm telling the absolute truth."

He walked over and thumped down, putting his head in his hands. "Bella…This is…crazy. It doesn't make sense."

She sat down next to him, putting a hand on his forearm. "No, dad, it does." Quickly, she explained to him why the Cullens really moved to Forks in the first place and updated him on everything that had happened so far.

When she finished, his jaw dropped open. "You're not making this up…are you?" He murmured.

"No, I'm not." She took his hand and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please dad? Can I marry him?"

He was silent and then shook his head. "Of course not! He's a vampire for goodness sake! A monster!"

"Dad!" She stood, infuriated. "He _loves _me! After all that he's done for me, I thought you might at least be understanding!"

"He's given you more trouble then saved you from trouble. He's not safe!" He insisted.

"Okay, listen, he wants to talk to you." She said, hearing Edward's voice inside her mind; he had finally decided to intervene.

Charlie was silent for a moment, going between fear, anger and finally resolute understanding. "I'll hear what he has to say."

Bella spent the rest of the day in her room, listening to the two talk quietly, until finally Edward appeared silently at her door. "Hey…" He murmured, not looking happy.

"He said no, didn't he?"

Suddenly, a bright smile slid across Edward's face. "No, he said yes."

O.o.O.o.O.o.

Charlie sighed, wondering if he had done the right thing. Now his Bella was a vampire and would outlive him. It saddened him, but she knew she was happy. So, he would put on a brave face for her.

Just then, the phone rang. He set down his coffee and stood from the kitchen table. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Charlie." It was Renee. For a moment, his numbed heart writhed, but he recovered it quickly.

"Hey Renee. How are things?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Okay. Um, listen, I'd love to chat but there's someone here and he says he knows you."

"What?!" Charlie asked, thoroughly confused.

"He says he wants to talk to you." Renee said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Okay…?" There was a clicking noise as Renee set down the phone and murmured something to someone. Someone came on the line, but something felt wrong to Charlie. He couldn't decide what it was.

It suddenly came to him; the man wasn't breathing.

"H-hello?" Charlie said, trying to break the silence and destroy his growing apprehension.

"Hello Charlie Swan. I have some important news about your daughter." The voice sounded, if possible, like black velvet when you rubbed it the wrong way.

"Wh-hat is it?" Charlie said, stiffening.

The voice on the other line chuckled good-naturedly. "If you want your daughter, ex-wife and her husband to live you'll do exactly what I say."

Charlie froze. "What do you mean!?"

Again, the voice laughed but more viciously this time. "Mr. Swan, do you like Florida?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're going to get on the next flight to your ex-wife's home. Once there, you will be met by a friend of mine. You'll know her when you see her. You will be brought to our current location." He paused. "If you try anything, your ex-wife will die, along with her husband. And then we will hunt down…"

Charlie knew what was coming next.

"Your little angel."

There was an eerie silence. "Do you understand?"

Charlie's mouth was dry. "Yes…I understand."

"And you won't try anything?" It didn't sound like much of a question.

"I won't try anything." Charlie promised.

The voice seemed pleased. "Very well-"

"Wait." Charlie stopped the man on the other side. "Who are you?"

He could tell the person on the other side was grinning. "My name is Kent."

Charlie's eyebrows crumpled together. "And you are…" He lowered his voice. "One of them?"

"A vampire?" He said it as though he was talking about the weather patterns; he seemed so very familiar with the term. "But of course. Now, are you done interrogating me?"

"Yes." Mr. Swan curtly replied.

"Very well. See you soon, Mr. Swan. And remember…" He voice sounded playful, like a cat. It was also deathly silent as though he was a child sharing a secret.

"We're watching."

O.o.O.o.O.o.

A/N: _What does Kent have up his sleeve? You'll just have to find out. Say "Mrs. Lovett" in your review, if you've read my author notes. I love that soundtrack by the way. It's beautiful. Well, thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	11. Chapter Ten: True Beauty

Disclaimer: Ah, I wish very much that I owned Twilight. I would be a very glad, very rich man. As it happens, I'm not really either at the moment.

A/N: _Well hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry, I know it's been a while and I know you probably hate me but life is really crazy right now. So, I'm trying out this new thing where I update each of my stories on a different day. Last Dawn is updated on Wednesday even though technically today Thursday (I know, it's late). But I think I'll stick with that because it seems to work well. So, am I the only one who's insanely excited about the Twilight movie? It looks so good! And all the actors are amazing! Wow. It's totally great for me, especially when I'm writing a Twilight fan fiction. It helps keep me inspired. Yes indeed, my muse is fueled by obsessions. Haha (pats muse on the head, she almost bites me)…Woah. Okay, backing off. Haha. Well, all I can say is that next chapter, there will be some fun, pointless Cullen banter after the chapter, so look forward to that. Well, enjoy!_

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

- _Romeo and Juliet, _Shakespeare

- - -

Chapter Ten:

True Beauty

I sighed, thoroughly bored. Never in my right mind had I imagined being in Italy with nothing to do. But a few days had passed since our meeting with the Volturi that had told us nothing else. We had no choice but to wait until Kent would arrive. Poor Bella was still in captivity (against Edward's most ferverant- and violent- wishes).

So, I was left to mope around the city with nothing to do. But one particular afternoon, something happened, something none of us would've expected. I still wonder why it happened. Had I known back then…perhaps it would have saved us a lot of trouble…?

Well, no matter. It began just like any other afternoon. I had begged Edward to get out of the hotel for a while and come walk with me. But he had protested as usual and said he would not leave the hotel until Kent returned.

So, I slunk down the cobblestone street, hoping that any minute the stupid vampire would appear so we could work all this out. Yet, I couldn't help being nervous. I mean, would there be a showdown?

I sighed, shaking my head; I couldn't think about it now. I would worry myself sick. I continued on down the street, glad that no one seemed to notice me. A few glances, one or two double-takes but that was it. It was good, since I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

The wind slipped through my brown hair, making it trail slightly behind me. It was good, to be able to still feel the wind (if even just slightly).

Across the street, a few of the werewolves, led by Mark, stared at me. Among them, was Lee who seemed to be staring at the ground with much intensity. Mark sneered at me, allowing me to throw him a disapproving look back. He took a step forward.

"_Watch it, big boy." _I warned.

He growled. _"Get out of my head, bloodsucker."_

"_Fine." _I slid out of his mind and walked into the bookstore, hoping that they wouldn't follow me inside. The bell above the door rang, heralding my arrival.

Once there, I pushed myself against the wall and sighed, waiting for them to leave. When finally I felt the eyes leave from the back of my neck (I figured that this was some weird extension of my psychic abilities), I relaxed and started rummaging through the thousands of books.

The bell rang, announcing another customer. I slid a book off its shelf, not bothering to look at the title, and rushed to hide behind one of the bookshelves just in case it was Mark and his gang.

"Good day, miss. Can I help you?" The store manager asked. I relaxed, glad that none of the werewolves had followed me in.

"I'm, um, just looking. Thanks." I recognized the voice from but where I didn't know and frankly, I didn't care much. Whoever it was, they sounded preoccupied.

I sighed and stood up, pretending to have just been browsing the books on the lowest shelf. I gazed at the title to find that I had picked up a volume of Emily Dickinson's poems. The book was older, but still in good condition.

I began to leaf through the pages, losing myself in the beauty of poetry, when suddenly a voice awoke me.

"There you are." I jumped, turning to see Lee, of all people, standing next to me.

"Oh, hello." I smiled charmingly, trying to be as affirming as possible. "How are you?"

"Fine." She said quickly. "Are you alright?" This seemed like a worried question, instead of a causal inquiry about how I was doing.

I grinned. "I'm peachy."

She grimaced. "Stop being so sarcastic."

I laughed, my eyebrows shooting up. "And what might you mean by that?"

She rolled her eyes and took a book from the shelf. "Do you come here often?"

I nodded. "As much as possible, considering things around here have been fairly boring."

"I'll say. Mark and the others have been kind of restless lately," I read her thoughts.

"They wouldn't dare."

She glared at me. "Stop it!" She commanded, scrunching up her nose cutely. "It's creepy how you…" she lowered her voice. "read my mind."

I chuckled. "Well it's a good thing I did," I skimmed one of the pages on the book before me. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have known that Mark was planning a rebellion. Or well…I might've guessed it. It's pretty obvious if you think about it."

She sighed. "He's not really planning a rebellion. He's talked about it. But he probably never will."

I gave her a look. "Still…"

"Don't worry." Lee smirked. "I'll protect you." She joked.

All of the sudden, I had a vision of the two of us kissing passionately. I didn't know why or how, but we were there, in a forest. I shook my head to rid it of the senseless vision. I made a mental note to check with Alice about this.

"Milo? Are…are you alright?" she asked.

I smiled, nodding nervously. "Y-yes. Yes of course. Uh, so what do you make of this business with Kent?" I asked quickly, stuttering slightly.

She shrugged. "What's to think?"

"Well, I mean what's your opinion about it?"

She frowned. "It's nasty, that's all."

I shook my head. "No! I mean, what do you _really _think about it? For goodness sakes, be confident girl," I bit my lip, feeling instantly bad for what I had said.

She blushed slightly. "I-I guess…I-"

I stopped her. "Eh, no guessing. Tell me what you really think. No apologies, no 'ums', no guessing, no nothing."

She laughed quietly. "Do you…really want to know what I think?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

A bright smile lit her face, one that was as beautiful as a warm, summer twilight. "I think it's…scary." she looked at me for affirmation. I nodded, instructing her to go on. "I gue-mean," she quickly corrected her self. "I never thought that this would happen to me, of all people."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She looked down the row of books and slid one off the shelf. "I only figured out that I was a werewolf about three months ago. Now…" She hesitated. _"No…I can't tell him. Mark would be furious."_

"If Mark does anything, I'll pop him in the nose."

She gave me a reprimanding look and continued. "Now… Mark has imprinted on me and so has Embry," the words slipped out of her mouth like syrup.

I froze. "_Two _werewolves have imprinted on you?" she nodded. "Is that even possible?"

"I guess so." she shrugged her shoulders. I gave her a reprimanding look. "Yes, it's possible. Rare, but possible."

I sighed. "Wow…that's…wow."

She chuckled quietly. "That's what I said."

I shook my head as we continued on down the row. "So…how are they going to decide who gets to marry you?"

"They don't," she sighed. "I do."

My eyebrows shot up. "Ouch…that's gotta be rough."

Lee bit the inside of her lip. "You have no idea."

"So, which one do you think you're going to choose?"

_I've never told anyone this before. _"Neither of them, hopefully."

"Why?"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

I shrugged, grinning. "I can't help it. I'm just a curious little vampire."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at me. "Curiosity killed the cat. Or…the vampire in this case," she took another book from the shelf and skimmed through it. "Anyways, I don't like either of them. Mark is an idiot and Embry is nice, but isn't the guy for me."

"Who is?" I asked, just curious.

She gave me a look. "What do you mean?"

"I just want to know what kind of guy would be your prince charming."

She pondered it for a moment, sliding the book back in its slot and replacing it with a larger, thicker book. "Well, he'd have to be nice and gentlemanly. He'd love me for me, and not care that I am what I am."

"That's it?"

"Handsome too."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, it figures."

She smiled mischievously. "Why? Were you hoping to fill that spot?"

I frowned. "I don't think it's possible. I've been told on several occasions, by a certain unnamed werewolf, that, no matter how much deodorant and cologne I wear, I smell bad."

We both broke into laughter and enjoyed the most peaceful day that I'd had in a while or would ever have again.

- - -

A/N: _So, this was a little bit of a filler but it was important. It was the beginning of a blossom of love. Haha. So, if you've read my author notes say "Illusion." Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Preparations

Disclaimer: Oh sad day, I do not own Twilight. (boohoo)

A/N: _Hello all (or none, whichever the case may be)! Well, it is update day today. Although, I'm very sad to see I have no reviewers which makes me think I have no readers. And this makes me very sad. But it upsets me so much that I must enforce a rule I do not like. From this point forward, I will not update unless I receive three or more reviews. If I get more than five, I'll add in that fluffy Cullen conversation I was going to put at the end of this one. Anyways, I hate to do this to you all, but if I don't have feedback, I don't know where to go! I promise that if the reviewers step up a little more, I'll get rid of this rule. Now, onto story business. I feel as though this should be done in about five or six chapters, at least that's my goal but we'll have to see. It kind of depends. But hopefully it'll be done soon. Well, do enjoy!_

Tom Cronin: _"He's making his first mistake."_

Nicki: _"__It's not a mistake. They don't make mistakes. They don't do random. There's always an objective. Always a target." _

Pamela Landy: _"The objectives and targets always came from us. Who's choosing them now?"_

Nicki: _"Scary version: He is."_

_-__ The Bourne Supremacy_

_- - - _

Chapter Eleven:

Preparations

Charlie arrived at the plane station more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He stepped off the plane and sighed, hoping that his Bella was safe in Forks; he hoped that she would have nothing to do with this.

Pulling his bag along behind him, he made his way towards the security area. He took off his shoes and set his suitcase upon a small platform to be scanned. As he stepped up to be x-rayed, he saw a pale and beautiful woman looking at him.

His blood froze as he saw that the woman had completely black eyes and was carrying a sign that said "Mr. Swan" written in black, sinister ink.

He gulped and stepped out of the x-ray machine. Retrieving his bag and slipping back into his shoes, never taking his eyes off the dark woman, he made his way towards the vampire.

"Hello Mr. Swan." She smiled again, revealing bright white teeth. "Ready to see your wife?"

He nodded grimly. "Take me to her."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Kent was a very happy man. He would get everything he wanted, just as always. Victoria would be sorry if she could see how he was fairing. Very soon, he would achieve his heart's desire. He would outshine his sister and prove once and for all who the better sibling was.

He grinned to himself as he turned to face the Swan girl's mother and her husband. "Comfy?" He asked, squinting at the two of them, who were tied to chairs.

Renee struggled hard against her bindings, grunting and biting her lip. Finally, she stopped. "Who are you?" She asked, practically snarling.

Kent was highly amused. "We'll save the introductions for later, my pet,"

Her husband grimaced. "Don't you ever-"

Kent shot him a pitying look. "You are no longer calling the shots," His smile grew wide and threatening. "I am."

He turned his attention towards a window behind him. Outside, a fine layer of twilight was spreading through the California Valley. He placed his hands gently behind his back and smiled to himself. He was in control and he would be impressive.

"Kent?" He turned to see a burly male vampire with spiked black hair walk in respectfully.

"Yes, Harrison?"

"Olivia is on the way. And Mr. Swan is with her. She called as you requested," he bowed slightly and left the room.

Kent smiled. "Perfect."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

The car was silent as it sped, in breakneck speed, through the streets. Charlie could barely contain himself. He longed to know that everyone was safe and that he had come in time. Finally, he plucked up enough courage to ask a question that had been burning on his mind. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The vampire lady smiled devilishly. "We're not doing this to you."

Seeing that she was not opposed to him speaking, he ventured "Then what is your motive for all this?"

She didn't look at him. "Mr. Swan, you aren't very bright are you?"

His brow furrowed deeply. "What do you mean?"

"Your own daughter is a vampire and she did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She looked at him now, with pitch black eyes. "Of them."

The words sent shivers down his spine. He reluctantly asked who. "Of the Volutri." She was still looking at him, not even bothering to look where she was going.

He shook his head. "I don't know who they are."

"You soon will Mr. Swan. You soon will." She bared her fangs at him in a silent warning. A voice, quiet but deadly, warned:

_They are a forced to be reckoned with. _

_&.&.&.&.&.&._

The door to a small apartment room opened, revealing a handsome but rather fearsome man with fiery red hair. "Mr. Swan!" He greeted with a sparkling smile. "Won't you come in?"

Charlie couldn't help but think how much he felt like a fly being drawn into a spider's web.

He walked in reluctantly and, at the sight of his ex-wife tie to a chair, rushed over to her. "What will you do to her?" he demanded.

Kent's smile widened to a frightening size. "I'll do what I wish."

- - -

A/N: _I hope you guys liked it. And hopefully people will review more. So, if you've read my author notes say "Well-wishes." See you soon!_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Greed

Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Twilight are about the same chances of me ever becoming a vampire.

A/N: _So yeah, I didn't get three reviews. To be honest, I'm disappointed. I mean, this story never had a huge fan base but now my fan base is gone! It makes me so sad, because I really love this story. But, I'm going to continue. Maybe people will come and love it too. And, if you're out there reading this, please let me know. It's hard to write when you know no one is reading. But, anyway, I'm psyched. I can't wait for the Twilight movie! Yay for inspiration! Well, enjoy this chapter._

"_Often times, actions speak louder than words."_

- - -

Chapter Twelve:

Greed

I knocked on the door of Alice's room, hoping that she would be alone. I really needed to talk about this whole vision. Not only had it been weird, but I didn't understand what its meaning was.

"Come in!" Alice called, singing it slightly as she opened the door. "How are you dear?"

"Hey mom," I was still not used to calling her that. "I kind of had a question."

Alice sat me down on the couch. "About what?" in her eyes were a mix of worry and joy of seeing me.

"I…I think I had a premonition," I looked down, unsure of how she would take it.

Her face lit quickly. "You did?!" I nodded. "That's wonderful!" She hugged me tightly. "Finally! I wasn't sure if you were ever going to develop my talents."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was troubling, to say the least."

She nodded. "Yes, it always is."

Just then, Esme entered the room. I was glad to see her, but still kind of was embarrassed. "Oh, hello Milo!" she greeted, sitting down. "I'm not…interrupting, am I?"

I shook my head, deciding that it might be good to have her around; she was Esme, right? She was calming and wise; she'd know what to do.

Alice turned to look at her. "Milo saw a vision."

Esme seemed sincerely interested. "What did you see?"

I took a heavy breath. "Well…this may sound weird…but I saw myself kissing Lee," the words tumbled out off my mouth in a mess of confusion and pent-up emotion. I blushed slightly and waited for their reactions.

Alice face lit up again. "Aw! That's so cute!"

Esme nodded in agreement. "Yes, very. Do you like her?" she asked.

It was a funny question for me. I'd never really considered it. I mean, I suppose that I was fond of her but I didn't ever think of it as 'love.' Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I didn't really know what love was.

I shrugged. "I'm…not really sure."

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Alice cooed.

I sighed, trying to stay on task. "So…what does it mean?"

Alice was all business then. "Well, it means that if things keep going like they are now, that is, if everyone continues on the same path, it will happen."

I stared at the rug on the floor with great focus, trying to process all I just heard. "So, it might not happen?"

Alice nodded. "But it still might. You never know."

I sighed, that hadn't quite exactly helped. But as I opened my mouth to speak again, Edward burst through the door. "He's back, Kent has returned!"

&.&.&.&.&.&.

We all pilled into the Volutri's court, wary but glad that the wait was over and that Bella would hopefully be home, safe, with us soon.

Marcus stood with Aro. They both smiled at us, as though they knew something we didn't (which was probably true).

"Welcome back," Aro greeted, placing his hands behind his back.

Edward glared at him. "Give us Bella, now."

Aro was not fazed. "I would Edward my boy, but she's not exactly mine to give."

"Indeed," A new voice, like velvet rubbed the wrong way, entered the room. "she is mine," it was then that Kent appeared from the shadows, a wicked smile upon his face. Behind him were Bella's mom, father and step father. Each were tied with rope and gagged.

Bella's eyes lit up with fury, as did Edward's. Carlisle tensed, and I could tell that he was prepared to fight, if necessary.

"What do you want with them, Kent?" Carlisle asked, hoping that this could be worked out civilly and without a fuss.

Kent smiled, revealing his bright white teeth. "Dr. Cullen, have you ever felt bitterness?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. But why?"

"Because," Kent picked at his nails "for the last two hundred years I've lived in the shadow of my sister. I was so tired of being put below her, even when our parents were still alive." He gritted his teeth and continued. "They always fawned over Victoria you know. I was always the younger, stupider one."

"And what does this have to do with them?" Esme asked, stepping forward slightly and motioning towards the three tied-up figures.

Kent smiled wickedly. "You, Mrs. Cullen, of all people, should know that life is never fair. You can't always get exactly what you want." Esme didn't meet his gaze. "Sometimes, we need to use people to get what we want," he leaned in close. "They're going to help me get what I want."

"And what might that be?" Carlisle asked.

Kent's smile disappeared. "You will know soon enough, Mr. Cullen. Soon enough."

Just when I was sure it wouldn't get anymore weird, I saw a blur of motion as something shot at Kent, with his arms outstretched.

It was Edward.

- - -

A/N: _So yeah, this was a quick one, I know. But the next one will be amazing. I'm so excited. But, you can't know why. It's a secret. If you've read my author notes say "Lily Evans." Well, see you next chapter!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Queen of Vampires

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, my name is Edward Cullen…It's not.

A/N: So, I know it's been forever. I was on a mission trip and it took me a while to get back into the swing of things. Plus, I've just been busy and not sure what to do with this. However, I came up with a new plot idea (which you'll find out about in this chapter) and hopefully that'll fuel me to the end. I don't think anyone will see it coming. Tell me if it surprised you or not. I also used a different perspective, so hopefully you guys'll like that. Well, enjoy!

Thanks to my reviewers: Fiction101, Chey31088, Cheyenne, Chey (I assume the last three were the same person, but you never know : P) and S. Cullen.

- - -

Chapter Thirteen:

The Queen of the Vampires

_Edwards's point of view_

I couldn't take it anymore. Kent was beginning to get on my nerves. First, he had kidnapped Bella and, if that wasn't enough, he had now thrown several innocents into a domain that, a few days prior, they had no idea existed; they were kidnapped by a race they used to believe was no more than myth.

But, even more than that, it was the look I saw on Renee's face when she glimpsed Bella. At first, she looked gleeful and relieved but when she saw that Bella was deathly pale, like the rest of us, it dawned on her.

She was one of us. I could see the look of utter horror form on her face, only to be crossed with confusion and hurt.

It threw me into so much pain to see this. I had always known that I was a monster, but Bella? Never. Bella was my angel, my saving grace. She made me believe in myself again, hope for tomorrow and pray to God, who I had long feared would hate me for speaking to Him ever again.

But, I had changed, in a way. I was still Edward and I still struggled to fight the urge to call myself a monster but, in all of that, I had Bella by my side. She was here forever now and I loved that.

And as I saw Kent raving on (out loud and in his mind), I couldn't help but feel anger burn my chest. I knew what plans he had in mind and they would help no one, least of all himself. But he didn't know that.

So I had no other choice. I couldn't take it any longer. I threw myself at him with dizzying speed, my arms outstretched to throttle his neck.

His eyes registered surprise, but he simply stepped to one side. I was able to slow myself and land roughly on my feet.

A low growl rose from his throat as his blood red eyes seemed to deepen in color; he was angry now.

"You shouldn't have down that," he muttered viciously.

I wasn't bothered. His small talk meant nothing to me. I growled back and dived at him. He made a move to the side but I anticipated it, shifting slightly so that I could slam him hard against the stone wall.

"Don't do this," I muttered through gritted teeth.

His smirk was terrifying. "Who's stopping me?"

"I am," I hissed, pressing him harder into the wall.

A placid, but nonetheless chilling laugh escaped from his lips. "The world is mine for the taking. This is only the first step."

That was it. I flung him across the room and he hit the wall with a loud _thud. _

In the next few moments, the whole room shot into motion. The Cullen's were suddenly fighting off a wave of angry vampires that were snapping at their throats. Bella set to untying her parents and step-dad while throwing a kick or punch to any unfortunate vampire that neared her.

But I set myself to fighting Kent. He would pay for his crimes.

I punched him, making him fly across the room. He growled, shaking off the damage, and shot towards me.

Thankfully, I dodged him just in time. He came towards me, throwing one punch and then another. I evaded both. But this time, he faked me and I received a slightly painful shot at my nose.

I cracked my broken nose back into place, shuddering at how painful it had sounded. I stepped forward challengingly, making him step back slightly.

"You're going to regret crossing me," he said quietly, almost dangerously.

I smirked. "Not as much as you'll regret this," Sliding forward, I struck back my fist and shot it directly at his neck. The sickening crack of his neck was proof of temporary damage.

He grimaced and prepared to snap it back into place. "How dare you! You'll be sorry…" he muttered roughly.

"I bet I will," I punched him with great force into the wall, further breaking his bones.

He seemed irritated now. It didn't hurt, but it was an annoyance to have to pop everything back into place. Nevertheless, he dusted himself off and started to do just that.

Meanwhile, I set myself to attacking Jane who was being a nuisance to all. She cornered me and shot me a dangerous glare. Suddenly, I was aware that I was lying on the floor. I winced as the pain enveloped me.

I heard Bella cry out and instantly the pain seemed to stop. I looked up to see that Bella had tackled Jane. "Edward? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I stood. "I'm fine,"

Jane also stood in all her angry glory. "You idiot!" she leaned forward and contorted her face in odd ways.

The room grew silent and watched as Bella, the victim of Jane's attack, stood with her arms folded, completely unaffected.

"Why is this not working?!" Jane asked through heavy breaths.

Aro was the first to answer. He stood from his throne where he had been watching the entire battle. A smile painted his face.

"Ah, the moment I've been waiting for," his eyes were full of a deep hunger that I'd seen before.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, his hands balled into a tight fist.

"She has finally come!" he exclaimed, falling at her feet and kissing her hands.

Bella drew away from him and nestled herself into my chest. "What, exactly, were you waiting for?" Carlisle enquired.

Marcus now seemed to understand. "The-e queen is back!"

I looked over at Alice. She did not seem surprised to see this. _"What's this about?" _I asked her telepathically.

Instead of answering back with her mind, she answered out loud. "The Queen of the Vampires lived long ago. Some say she was the daughter of Dracula, while others claim she was the mother of the first vampire to ever live. Some claim that she died and came back, living vicariously through a host."

"One blessed host…" Marcus whispered.

"This queen would have not one but several powers. There is hope that she will use these powers to bring about a world of dominant vampires. That is, of course, if she actually exists,"

I know Alice. She isn't gullible and she won't just believe anything. Her eyes told me that she believed, no knew (for how long, I couldn't be sure), that Bella was the Queen.

A/N: Did you see that one coming? I hope not. Well, please read and review! See you next chapter!


End file.
